When ozone is used for therapeutic purposes, it is necessary to precisely control the dispensed ozone concentration, volume, pressure and rate of delivery.
It is common that ozone dispense systems heretofore known, use a flow controller in line with the ozone generator to maintain the ozone gas flow rate at a constant value. When a syringe is used for direct gas injections into the veins of a patient, it is filled by connecting it in line with the flow controller and the ozone generator. This has the disadvantage that the back pressure produced inside the ozone generator by the plunger of the syringe will cause the ozone concentration to vary from the preset value.
The rate at which ozone gas is dispensed directly into a vein of a patient is controlled by the manually applied pressure to the plunger of the gas-filled syringe. The ozone gas dispense rate is therefore subject to the experience and dexterity of the medical operator and will vary from person to person.
The pressure at which ozone gas is dispensed directly into a vein of a patient is controlled by the manually applied pressure to the plunger of the gas-filled syringe. The valves inside the veins will close down if excessive ozone gas pressure is applied and it is difficult for the operator to judge the back-pressure from the vein.
It is very tiresome for the operator to maintain a steady pressure on the plunger of the syringe for the 10 to 20 minutes that are required to dispense the typical ozone-gas volume used for therapeutic treatment.
The ozone gas dispense systems heretofore known using the above described control methods therefore suffer from a number of disadvantages.
(a) The ozone dispense systems heretofore known, use a flow controller in line with the ozone generator to maintain the ozone gas flow rate at a constant value. When a syringe is filled by connecting it in line with the flow controller and the ozone generator, the back pressure produced inside the ozone generator by the plunger of the syringe will cause the ozone concentration to vary from the preset value. PA1 (b) The ozone gas dispense rate is subject to the variations of the manually applied pressure to the plunger of the gas-filled syringe by the medical operator. PA1 (c) The ozone gas dispense pressure is subject to the variations of the manually applied pressure to the plunger of the gas-filled syringe by the medical operator. PA1 (d) The operator will suffer fatigue in his hand from maintaining a steady pressure on the plunger of the syringe for an extended period of time.